The Heart Of Dyamond
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: This is my own work, a teaser...


What would you do for love?

If you had one last chance?

Do you believe in reincarnation?

Do you believe that a vampire can feel anything but bloodlust?

This story is about love, passion, and a betaryal and murder that was most foul- this is a story about one girl that melted the ice, the girl of the sun; the girl of innocence, and the cold, aristicratic creature that fell for her...

Chapter One: The meeting and the need,

It has been fifty years to the day; he can still feel her sometimes if he tried really hard he could even hone in on her sweet scent that was only for him. True their love was taboo, forbbiden, but he was never one to follow the 'norm' at all, no one ever told him what to do. True he heard the rumors about him since that horrible night, that he was going mad; maybe he was. He never wanted anything for himself but her, but due to a jilted suiter's hate, jealously and a mother's betaryal and vanity, his happiness wasn't to be. Until three years later, he thought that he had strayed into a dream if one could- one night he happened to walk by his window in his summer palace, he saw her.

Walking on the beach, her golden long curls blew in the wind, her curves, her humming, and that sent... could it be? Oh may God and the heavens help her...she smelled so pure, sweetness of the rose, his mouth was literally salivating with the sheer thought.

Since that horrible night fifty years prior, he saw her walking barefoot among the soft sand; he thought that he was truly going mad, immediatly his nostrils inhaled the ugly scent of one of his ghoul *God, ghouls smell worse than were wolves* He had thought to himself, ''My Lord,'' the foul grey green croacky voiced creature had bowed before continuing ''The lands need your guidance, forgive my intrusion, my lord but you know it's forbidding,'' Noticing that his sire never moved, or even said anything,

''My sire, there are ample vampiress around my lord and more than willing to be your queen.'' In that last sentence came an ominous growl, no one dared, no one thought of even concidering saying what that mere insect had just said... And now the lowly creaton was looking as if he had slit his own throat, ''M-my Lord I meant no harm... I was concered about you,'' ''Leave me, Khaloi,'' It had barely came out in a growl, but it was a warning all in all. Khaloi knew better than to challenge his master even though the ghoul was in worry of his Lord's sanity... well what was left of it.

The ghoul then had looked back towards the Prince of this land, he lefted from the window, knowingly he lord went to feed very seldom he leaves that room that he had shared with... no one couldn't speak her name, he rather liked the girl- she had brought out the 'human' side of him, and true the girl that the prince saw could pass for her twin, or the girl herself?! Could it be possible? No he watched her die The Prince couldn't get there fast enough to save her... That inhumane scream, the pain, the tears, he had never seen his master cry. That night he did, he Prince Angeluk Draquil, cried blood that night, murdered his own father The Draquila-who had tried to stop him.

Meanwhile...

The Prince had followed the girl to her home, to was a small moddest cottage, not to far from where he lived- finding her easily, peering into her window and seeing her strip for a bath, her barely sun kissed skin, her hair falling around her back, and for the love of God those curves and scent! It took everything that he had not to go in there and ravish her over and over again, watching her slowly get into the tub to bathe, hearing the soft ripple of the water as she moved softly. Closing his eyes, breathing hard Dear God, this must be a test of some kind? Right? Every mark, every curve was like her's-

Deep down he knew it wasn't her, until then he saw her move some of her slightly dampened hair he had gotten all the proof that he needed, that birth mark in the shape of a stab wound was all the proof he needed. A noise had ripped him from his reverie, the sound of two men talking one was talking in a lewd way about this girl he was watching, the other was pleading with him to leave her be.

Noticing her drying and dressing, and pulling the covers on her- before she could lean over to blow out the candle on her dresser. Hearing the voices coming to her front door. Everynight they come, and everynight that pompus jackass comes by her home and tries to use his power to force her to be his Lady; that thought made her wanna vomit to put things as mild as possible; her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her bed tip with some unfamilar weight turning to see who was climbing into bed with her. she had turned to see a man that wasn't a stranger in these lands, she knew of him as Prince Angeluk Draquil- but why was he in her bed?  
Or was she dreaming? Feeling his strong arms wrapping around her, peering into his dark eyes ''Shhh,'' That was all he said placing his index finger to her soft warm mouth, ''Close your eyes,'' he had commanded given her a small mental notion, slowly she obeyed, as the two males barged into her home.

As the two individuals barged into the young woman's room, she looked at the man in her bed terrified, more of the two at her door way than him, the man laying with her smirking, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders. This girl has heard rumors what this prince is truly capable of, sitting up in the bed backing up as much as she could with her back to the headboard, with a loud heartbeat and wide eyes. The younger man glared at the girl ''Consider yourself dead Dyamond, you are dead to the village. You have had it pretty good until you bedded this man!'' With drawing his sword, ''I'll be a hero,'' interjecting himself the prince with drew his own sword ''And what makes you think that I'll allow you to carry this task on?'' Came the man's deep and haunting voice, with a touch of promise ''M-My Lord this is Prince Angeluk Draquil, the most lethal and powerful and evil of them all, it is wise not to challenge him.''  
Smiling as the pompus boy did so ''Angeluk Draquil he's dead, rumor has it that he followed some whore into death, and now this imposture has bewitched MY Dyamond.'' Glancing over his shoulder at her ''Miss, do you want him in your home?'' With a hint of humor in his already mencaing voice,  
''N-No Your Highness,'' Not forgetting to bow her head slightly, grinning at her beautiful hazel green eyes.

Turnning his head back to the two men that were in the room the older man was trying to get his Duke out of there, if anything this was a bad thing to do raise the most dangerous Prince in Romania. And if there's any truth to more of the rumors that he wasn't human, could that be possible? Dyamond covered her eyes not wanting to see the blood shed, silently whimpering, The Duke then leaned forward, with his average height coming towards them; at that moment Dyamond had uncovered her eyes she screamed at that site; The Prince at the last moment drew his own sword the older man couldn't believe what he had just saw, breaking the Duke's sword with ease, the jewels on the hilt of the Prince's sword glowed a dangerous red... Dyamond knew somehow without knowing she knew, she heard stories from old men in taverns when those jewels glow red that ment that a vampire was weilding it and his blood lust was rising ''My- My Lord No!'' Dyamond finally found her voice,  
Dyamond found her courage.

Grabbing her lightly by her hand, Prince Angeluk pulling her softly behind him Dyamond was terrified in her night clothes, Prince Angeluk's scent he even smelled masculine, the older man tried and tired again to get his Duke out of there for his safety not to mention his... Placing a placating hand on his shoulder ''My Lord everynight you've asked Lady Dyamond to marry you and she has refused you. Doing this sir will taint your reputation,'' Before he could go any further; the Duke turned his firece gaze to his servant ''They are tresspassing on my land...'' A menacing cold laughter had filled the room ''You, boy, really need to know your lands and their bounderies. For you see this cottage is on my land, and you both are tresspassing in this angel's home.'' None of the three saw the dark tint of red streaming up her face, as the dark Prince then continued- in a threatening voice ''So you see your foolish so-called laws have no with standing, so leave my lands now...''

That tone presented promise, that tone present a painful fate the two then ran for their lives leaving Dyamond and Prince Angeluk alone. As he turned to look at her putting his gaze down to meet her's, ''It appears that those barbarians have destoried your home, if I may make a suggestion, you may live with me until I find you a place to live.'' He politely offered her, '' A-alright, I pro-promise I-I wont be a b-bother.'' Mentally cursing herself for stuttering, blushing firecely because her placed her hand to his lips ''I'll give you a few moments to get ready, Dyamond, you may call me Angeluk.'' Looking up and seening her knod her head in a 'yes' motion, with that Angeluk stalked out to where the door to the cottage used to be.

Dyamond then placed her hand over her heart trying to stop the choatic beating, within her breast, she had finally collected herself going to her dresser and pulling out a white long sleeved tunic and a black long corseted overtop, she then went to the front of the tattered place that was her home. True to his word he was waiting for her with a red cloak draped over his arm ''Ready, fair Dyamond?'' The Dark Lord had asked as he held out the cloak to her, looking at him questionally, ''I figured that you would be cold.'' She slowly turned around, and allowed him to place the cloak around her she then felt the warm velvet wrap itsself around her; feeling her body going from cold to warm, he was so gentle with her. But if the rumors were true about the only living son of Dracula, she was very safe, but why her?


End file.
